Every Breath I Take
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Sequel to I Hate Vacations. The Homunculi are back, and there not after the Philosopher Stone anymore. There after, Roy's unborn child. What is Roy going to do when he's stuck and can't get to Riza. Can she hold the fort down tell Roy can get there. Royai
1. I'm what?

Every Breath I Take

There was a loud nosie. It was a noise Roy hadn't herd in a long time. "What's this!" Roy yelled. "All the paper work you missed when we where gone." Riza said with a large grin on her face. There where about 5 stacks of paper about as tall as Ed. "That's just sick, your a horrible person." Roy said. "Better start now, because if your not done by tonight, you get to sleep on the couch." Riza said sitting down at her desk. "You are a sick, sick woman." Roy said starting to sign papers. Havoc and Furey laughed to them self's. "Why are you laughing you have tons a work to do too." Riza said glaring at them. They stopped laughing and looked down at their work.

Roy started to laugh. "Haw— Mustang would you get us some coffee?" Havoc asked. "Sure, you better be working when I get back." Riza said. "Do we call you Hawkeye or Mustang?" Furey asked. Riza thought for a moment. "I don't know." she said, shutting the door. She walked down the hall, holding her stomach. _God damn it, I feel like shit_ Riza thought walking into the break room. "Did you hear about Hawkeye marrying the Colonel, can you believe the Fuhrer would let them do it." some girl said. Riza walked over to the coffee machine. She closed her eyes trying to block out what the girl had just said.

Riza got 3 cups of coffee and walked out of the room as fast as she could. She walked back to the office, and handed the guys their drinks. She sat down and took a deep breath. "Does it hurt, again?" Roy asked. "Just a little." Riza said, holding on to her stomach. "You should take the rest of the day off." Havoc said. "No it doesn't matter I have to go to the doctor in about 30 minutes. And then I have the rest of the day off." Riza said with a fake smile. _Every smile you fake_ Roy thought. "And beside I have to make sure you guys at least get some work done." Riza said, with a small laugh. Furey and Havoc started to laugh. Roy just stared off into space. Armstrong walked into the room. "I need to see you Havoc, and Furey." he said, voice booming. They got up and walked out.

"Is something wrong?" Riza asked. "Have you herd the rumors?" Roy asked, quickly. "Yes." Riza said looking down. "Yeah we'll that's what's 'wrong'. They shouldn't say that." Roy said, in an angry voice. Riza sighed, but smiled. Havoc and Furey walked into the room and sat down, starting to do their paper work again. "Is something wrong?" Roy asked. "Nope." Havoc said with a smile, ciggeret dangling from his mouth. Roy raised and eyebrow and started to do his work again. "So, are you guys still coming over for dinner?" Riza asked looking at Furey and Havoc. "Yeah, only if you're cooking, because Roy sucks at it." Havoc laughed. "Yes I'm cooking, well I got to get to the doctors. I'll see you guys later." Riza said, giving Roy a quick peck on the cheek and waving to the other too.

XXX

Riza sighed to her self, as she sat down at the doctors waiting room. There where tons of eyes on her. _They act like they've never seen a woman in the military before _Riza thought, annoyed. There was a loud giggling noise. "Auntie Riza!" a little girl cheered, hugging Riza's leg. She looked down to see the smiling face of Elysia Hughes. She looked up to see the smiling face of Maes Hughes. "What are you two doing here?" Riza asked, picking up the small girl and placing her on her lap. "Roy asked me to come, he didn't want you to go by yourself." Maes said, sitting down. "Miss. Andrews." a nurse said.

A woman got up and walked out of the room. Riza sighed, tapping her hand on the arm rest. Everyone was still looking at her. "Okay is it just me or is everyone looking at me?" Riza asked looking at Maes. "I think they're looking at us." Maes said. "Mrs. Mustang." a woman called. Riza didn't move. "Riza that's you." Maes said. "Oh yeah getting used to the new name." Riza said standing up. Maes and Elysia followed in with her. They all sat down in a small cubicle. "This is great, had to wait 15 minutes out there, and now I get to wait 15 minutes more." Riza said to her self, as the nurse left. About 10 minutes later a man walked into the room. "You must be Roy's wife." the man said with a smile. "Yeah." Riza said, annoyed.

Elysia laughed, playing with her dads glasses. "Okay come sit up here for me." he said. Riza got up and sat down on a high bed like thing. "So what's been wrong?" the man asked. "Well my stomach hurts, I more bitchy then I used to be. I get sick in the morning, my boobs hurt." Riza started naming things. "Okay, I'm going to need a urine sample." he said. Riza stared at him. "You want me to pee in a cup." Riza said, annoyed. "Yes." he said. Riza stood up and left. In a minute she came back. "Anything else you want?" Riza asked. "No, thank you Mrs. Mustang. I will call you later tonight and tell you want's wrong." he said, with a smile. Riza rolled her eyes and stood up.

The three walked out of the doctors. "I'll drive you to the house so you won't have to walk." Maes said with a smile. Riza sat down in the car. They drove down the road. "What do you think is wrong?" Maes asked, not looking away from the road. "I don't know, but I feel so bad." Riza said, taking in a deep breath. Maes shrugged his shoulders and pulled up to a huge house. "Here we are the Mustang shake." Maes said sarcastically. Riza rolled her eyes and got out of the car. "Alright later Maes. Bye Elysia." Riza said with a smile. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and opened the door. Maes drove away. Riza walked in and shut the door behind her. She sighed loudly and put her keys on the table.

She walked into the kitchen. Black Hayate walked into the kitchen with his tail wagging. "Yeah mommy's home." Riza said, patting his head. "What do you think fish or chicken?" Riza asked with a smile. Black Hayate yipped happily. "Chicken it is." she said with a smile. She pulled some chicken and rice out and turned the stove on. She smiled and sat down at the table. when the stove was hot enough she started to cook the rice. She smiled as Black Hayate started sniffing around for some food. "Here." Riza said, giving him a piece of chicken. Black Hayate ate the food and then ran to the door. _They must be here_ Riza thought putting everything on the table.

Roy, Kain, and Jean all ran into the kitchen and sat down. "Pigs." Riza mumbled. They all started eating. Riza sat down and rolled her eyes. "So what did the doctor say?" Roy asked with his mouth full. "He said he would call and tell me what was wrong." Riza said taking a bite of food. The phone rang. Riza went to get up. "We're eating if it's important they'll leave a message." Roy said. The phone rang a couple more times. _"This is the Mustang residence please leave a message after the beep."_ the was a long beep. _"Mrs. Mustang."_ It was the doctor. Everyone in the room fell silent. _"I'm proud to tell you that you're pregnant, if you have any questions please call."_ it ended. Everyone's eyes were wide. "I'm pregnant!" Roy yelled, standing up and running around. "I'm the pregnant one!" Riza yelled, jumping to her feet. "Oh god." Roy said, falling backwards, out cold.

A/N Time.

How was that for a welcome back. I thought you guys would like that. Had to make Roy a dumb ass. Man I can't wait to get to the best parts of the fic. It's so hard to not tell anyone what's going to happen. I so want to just tell you guys. Well I hope you guys missed me. Though it didn't take that long to update. Well my spring break was so cool. I got to stay home and sleep. I hate the time change thing. I can't sleep. And then the moon shines in my room I need to get new blinds or something. What did you guys do for your spring break. I stayed home, OH I went to the fair with my friend. Well hope you guys liked the chapter. I will update soon. Later.

-Ember


	2. But she needs me

Every Breath I Take

Roy opened his eyes. "Are you okay?" Havoc asked. "I'd be better if your face wasn't near mine." Roy said, sitting up and pushing him away. "Oh my god Roy!" Riza yelled hugging him. Roy's eyes widened remembering what was up. "Oh my god Riza." Roy said hugging her. Riza pulled back and looked at him, with teary eyes. "We're going to have a baby." she said. Roy smiled and kissed her lightly. Riza started to sob. Havoc and Kain smiled. "I love you so much Riza." Roy whispered.

XXX

"What do you mean, Sir?" Roy asked. He was standing in front of the Fuhrer's desk. "You're being sent to Lior, to fight." the Fuhrer said plainly. "But Riza is going to need me to help her with the baby!" Roy practically yelled. "I know Mustang, you'll be back before the baby is born." the Fuhrer said, turning, so his back was facing Roy. Roy growled. "You are dismissed." he said. "Yes sir." Roy said, saluting. He turned and walked out of the room, almost slamming the door. "Things not going as you plained?" a man asked. Roy turned and looked at the person he least wanted to see that day. General Hakuro.

Roy glared and walked down the hall. "Have a nice day Mustang." Hakuro called. Roy brought his hand up and flicked him off. Roy walked down the halls and walked into his office. Everyone was there, except Riza. He slammed the door. He walked over to his seat. "Something wrong, chief?" Havoc asked. "Yeah." Roy said grabbing his jacket. "I'm taking the rest of the day off. Finish my paper work for me." he said putting his jacket on. He walked out of the office and then down the stairs of HQ. There was a loud noise, and then it started to rain. "Just what I needed." Roy thought out loud.

"Hey sexy." a girl said walking up to Roy with an umbrella. "Hi." Roy said annoyed. "Come on baby don't be like that." she said. "Do I even know you?" Roy asked. "Yeah we're dating." she said. "Really, well last time I checked I was married." Roy said walking away. _Can one fucking day go right for me? _Roy asked him self. He walked up to the house, and walked in. He took his jacket off, and ruffled his hair to get the rain out. "I hate the rain." he mumbled. He walked in the living room to find nothing. _Riza must be up stairs_ Roy thought walking up the stairs.

He smiled, and leaned against the door frame. Riza was laying fast asleep on the bed. He walked over to her, and sat down next to her. "Hey waffle." Roy said moving a piece of her hair and kissing her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open. "Welcome home." Riza said. "We have to talk." Roy said sadly. "What's wrong?" Riza asked, worried. Black Hayate jumped up on the bed and sat down next to them.

XXX

"What do you mean there sending you away!" Riza yelled. "I know I don't want to go either. But it was direct orders from the Fuhrer." Roy said, kissing her. "But I need you to be with me." Riza complained. "I know, but you have Havoc, and Fuery. And then Maes and Gracia are right down the street. I promise I'll always be with you." Roy said kissing her. "But you won't be." Riza said, starting to cry. "I'll be in your heart." Roy said. "But-but." Riza said. "I've even called Winery to come and stay with you." Roy said. "But it's not the same. I need you." Riza said, sobbing into his shirt. "I know, I know." Roy said hugging her.

XXX

Riza stood in front of the train. "Promise me you'll come back before the baby is born." Riza said. "I promise. I love you." Roy said, climbing on the train. Riza started to cry. Havoc and Winery stood with her. Roy handed her a note, as the train started to leave. "I love you!" Riza yelled, running after the train. Roy sighed, and leaned back in his chair. "Are you okay with this?" Armstrong asked. "I wish I was." Roy said looking out the window. Riza fell to her knees. Havoc picked her up. Winery opened the car door. Havoc place Riza in the back seat. She was still crying. Winery and Havoc looked at each other, when they got in the car.

"Come on Riza, before you know it Roy will be home." Havoc said starting up the car. "Just shut up." Riza said through hiccups. Havoc pulled up to the house. Riza got out of the car and ran into the house. "Poor Riza." Winery said, going to shut the door. "Hey what's this?" Winery asked out loud. She picked up a small piece of paper. Havoc took it from her and unfolded it. Winery and Havoc both read the note.

"_Dear Riza: The Fuhrer has told me that there may be a chance I might not make it back alive. But I promise you I will come back alive. Riza, if I do not come back I want you to leave Central. I want you to go with Winery and live with her."_

"_Riza something is going on in our military and I don't like it. I don't want you to get stuck in this. I want you to stay far, far, away from Hakuro. You've taught me something, the greatest thing I'll ever learn. And it's just to love, and be loved in return. Riza I love you."_.

Havoc and Winery looked at each other and then ran into the house. "No fucking way." Havoc said. "What is that supposed to mean?" Winery asked, following Havoc up the stairs. "I think the Fuhrer or Hakuro wants Roy dead." Havoc said, opening the bedroom door. Riza was laying on the bed, still crying.

"Riza." Havoc said sitting down next to her. Winery sat down on the other side of her. "Why does this have to happen?" Riza asked, between sobs. Winery rubbed Riza's back to help her calm down. Riza hiccuped a couple times before she fell asleep. "Something isn't right here." Havoc said. "I know what you mean." Winery said. They sat down in the living room. You could hear Riza crying in her sleep.

XXX

"Do you think he's expecting anything?" Envy asked, with his legs folded. "I think he knows what's going on. He did talk to FullMetal before he left." Lust said. "I don't think they know, and what does it mater when Pride gives the word, Archer will kill him." Sloth said. Dante watched as they babbled. "What happens if he does know!" Envy yelled, annoyed. "It won't matter he'll be dead before he can tell anyone." Dante said.

XXX

"Come on Riza you have to eat." Winery said, annoyed. "I'm not hungry." Riza said, her eyes looked like they had no life in them. "Riza eat for the baby." Havoc said. Riza stuffed her head in her hands. She shook her head no. _Inside my heart is breaking_ Riza thought. Winery got up and placed the food on the night stand. "Please eat." Winery said walking out with Havoc right behind her. Riza looked at the closed door. "Never knew I could feel like this." Riza chocked out. "It's like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss." Riza stopped and laid down. "I wish you where here." Riza said, letting a few tears to fall.

A/N Time.

Wow! Riza is like so OC. But what ever. Okay how was that for welcoming back the Homunculi. I love them. I'm sad because I can't put Greed in, he's my fav Homunculi. I don't know what I'm going to do yet tell I get to the climax of the story, but hey, it's all good. And don't laugh because I said climax. That was the biggest joke in English class. Poor Mrs. Blount. She's like 22. But Jacob was like did your husband make you climax? She wasn't listing, and was like yes, Jacob that's a part of a plot. And like everyone started laughing. And then she realized what she said. That was funny. Well hope you like the sequel. I hope it's as good as the first. Or better. Well tell me what you think. Later.

-Ember


	3. I do care

Every Breath You Take

Riza took a deep breath, as her and Winery walked down to the market place. "Everything will be fine." Winery reassured her. Riza nodded. "Okay, we need apples, milk, rice." Winery started to name random things. Riza shuddered. It felt like everyone was staring at her, it made her feel weak, unsure, and mostly unsecured. She took another deep breath, as Winery put some food in a basket. Winery sighed to her self, _Please come back safe Roy_ she thought paying for the food. "Hello ladies." a man said walking up to them. "Hello." Winery said. Riza on the other hand kept walking. "I'm sorry she's not feeling well." Winery said, running after Riza.

"Riza, I know you're sad, but you don't have to be rude to people that walk by." Winery said. "Did you see his eyes. They where filled with lust. All he wanted was to get in your pants." Riza said, plainly. No feeling in her voice. Winery stopped for a moment. Riza walked into the drive way of her house. Winery looked around, as if someone was watching her. She shrugged her shoulders and ran to catch up with Riza. Riza walked into the kitchen and started to put the food away. Winery watched her. Riza walked out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom. Winery sat down on the couch.

XXX

Roy walked silently, kicking up dirt with every step. "Is something wrong, Mustang?" Kimbley asked, with an evil smile. "No." Roy said, still walking. Plainly he sat down next to Armstrong. Kimbley sat down. Roy sighed to him self as he took a drink of water. "Ah, I didn't think Mustang would be here so soon." Archer said, sitting down next to Kimbley. "What is it with everyone, are you all in love with me, because you won't leave me the hell alone." Roy said, standing up and walking to his tent.

XXX

"Envy." Dante said, annoyed. "What?" Envy asked. "What did the girl do when you talked to her earlier?" Dante asked. "She, just kept walking. FullMetals girl said hi, though." Envy said, looking at his nails. Sloth sighed, annoyed and bored. "What was I supposed to do, 'Hey baby how you doing'." Envy joked, slapping Lust's ass. She glared at him annoyed. "You could have said something sweet and kind. Next time you see her say, 'Miss can I walk you home'. Be kind and look nice." Dante said. Envy rolled her eyes annoyed.

XXX

Riza stood in the kitchen, cooking. Ed sat at the kitchen table with Winery. Riza hummed as she cooked. She sighed, taking out 3 plates. She put a food on each plate, and sat them on the table. She sat down, and moved her food with her fork. Ed dug in shoving food in his mouth. "You know this is some good stuff." he said, mouth full of food. Riza looked up and smiled lightly. Winery laughed. Riza took a bite of her food. Black Hayate sat eating his food. Riza looked at the seat where Roy usually sat. Her eye, got small and she looked down at her plate.

After they where done eating. Winery washed the dishes. Riza walked up to her room to take a shower. "I'm thinking of going to Lior." Ed said, after a couple minutes. Winery turned around. "Brother, that would only make Riza sadder if you left." Al said. "I know, but I'd be able to protect Roy." Ed said. Winery sighed, "do what you want, it's not liked you would listen to any pf us." Winery said, turning back around and washing the dishes. "That's not true." Ed said, annoyed. Winery stopped for a moment, and started to wash the dishes again. "I care what you say, and think." Ed said.

Al got up and walked out of the room. "If you care so much, then why do you leave and then not tell anyone!" Winery yelled, turning around, tears streaming down her face. Ed was taken a back. "I do care, Winery, I just don't tell you because I want you to be safe." Ed said, standing up and walking over to her. Winery hung her head down low. Ed walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything will be okay." he said, kissing her lightly on the lips. Riza turned away and walked up the stairs to her room. She shut her door slowly. She leaned against the door, and fell to the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest, and silently started to cry.

A/N Time.

That was much longer. And I got some Ed and Winery in there. Oh and I got Al in too. Yeah. Well I hope you guys like the story so far, and I can tell you it only get's better. . Well not much to say, I'm getting ready to go to the fair. I'm going to have so much fun, then I'm staying the night at my friends house. Well, later.

-Ember


	4. leather and lace

Every Breath I Take

Riza laid on her bed, staring up at the plain white ceiling. She sighed to her self, and rolled over on her side. She looked out the window that sat on one wall of her and Roy's bedroom. She could hear Ed and Winery talking in the other room. She sniffled and got up. She slipped her feet in to her white slippers. She grabbed her light blue jacket and put it on. She shuffled over to the window, and stared out. Her eyes lonely. She placed her hand on her stomach, and lightly rubbed it. _Roy you promised, and don't you dare break it_ Riza thought, watching the rain fall against the window.

Riza walked over to her bed and sat down. Black Hayate climbed out form under the bed. He jumped up and sat by his mommy. He placed his head on her leg and licked her hand. Riza smiled lightly. "I know I have to sleep, but I don't want to." Riza said. She laid down and stared at the ceiling again. "Maybe if I listen to music I'll fall asleep." Riza said. Black Hayate nodded his head. Riza turned the radio on and looked for a good station. She stopped when she herd light music playing. A woman's voice started singing. _"Is love so fragile... and the heart so hollow. Shatter with words... impossible to not be. I search only...for something I can't see."_

"_I have my own life... and I'm stronger than you know. But I carry this feeling when you walked into my house... that you won't be walking out that door. Still I carry this feeling, when you walked into my house. That you won't be walking out that door. Lovers forever... face to face. My city or mountains. Stay with me stay. I need you to love me. I need you today. Give to me your leather... take from me... my lace."_ The voice switched to a mans.

"_You in the moonlight with your sleepy eyes. Could you ever love a man like me. And you were right. When I walked into your house. I knew I never want to leave. Sometimes I'm a strong man. Sometimes cold and scared. And sometimes I cry. But that time I saw you. I knew with you to light my nights. Somehow I knew with you to light my nights. Somehow I would get by."_ the music stopped. "Well that just made me feel better." Riza said, turning the radio off. She laid on one side and stared out the window.

XXX

"Why do I always have to be the one to do everyone's dirty work?" Envy asked, putting his feet up on a table. "Envy stop complaining." Sloth said. "Yeah." Lust said, leaning against the wall. "So why do I have to do this?" he asked. "Because I told you to." Dante said. Envy rolled his eyes. "So is that Mustang boy dead yet?" Lust asked. "No. Not yet." Sloth said, walking out of the room.

XXX

"Where are you going?" Winery asked. "I told you I have to leave." Ed said. "Please Ed, me and Riza need you." Winery said. "I'm sorry. Roy needs my help. I'll be back I promise." Ed said. "Hurry brother." Al said. Ed gave Winery a quick kiss and walked out of the house. Al quickly followed, saying a quick good bye to Winery. Winery sighed. She walked over to the couch in the living room and plopped down. "They're gone?" Riza asked. "Yeah." Winery said. "They'll be back, Ed's to stubborn just like Roy." Riza said, with a small smile. "I guess you're right." Winery said.

XXX

"So what do you want, Archer?" Roy asked, coming to a stop. He looked over the edge of the cliff he was standing near.. "I just thought... we could talk." Archer said, you could hear the smile in his voice. There was a loud clicking noise. Roy turned around and saw Archer pointing a gun at him. Roy's eyes widened. "Don't worry your wife will be in good hands." he said, pulling the trigger. Roy gasped as he felt the bullet go in his stomach.

Archer walked over to him, and garbed his shoulder. He smiled. "Kimbley was so mad he wasn't the one that got to kill you." Archer said. Roy's eyes went from the hand on his shoulder and to Archer's face. "Fucker." Roy said, through clinched teeth. Archer smiled again, and pushed Roy. He stumbled back words and fell off the cliff.

A/N Time.

I'm sorry, don't kill me. Please. Okay you guys probubly want to kill me right about now. But you have to wait. Everything will be fine by the next chapter. I promise. Just don't kill me. I know it was short but, don't kill me. I'll update soon.

-Ember

P.S that was a cliffhanger no pun intended.


	5. Every Breath I Take

Every Breath You Take

Riza gasped. "What do-do- you mean?" she asked. "Roy's dead." Havoc said. "He can't be! He-he promised." Riza said, her voice cracking. Havoc walked over to her and embrassed her. "It can't be true he's still alive." Riza said. "I think he's still alive they can't find his body there is a chance." Havoc said. Riza buried her face in Havoc's chest. Winery stood at the door way to the kitchen. Havoc looked over at her. She smiled, sadly.

XXX (Riza's POV)

I hear the clock it 6 am. I feel so far from where I've been. I got my eggs I got my pancakes too, I got my maple syrup everything but you. I break the yoke I make a smiley face, I kinda like it in this brand new place. Wipe the spots of the mirror don't leave my keys in the door, I don't put wet towels on the floor anymore.

I called my momma she was out for a walk, I consuled coffee but it didn't want to talk. I picked up the paper it was more bad news my heart's being broken, people been used. Put on my coat in the pouring rain, I saw a movie it just wasn't the same, either it was happy or I was sad. But it made me miss you so bad.

XXX

Everyone stood in front of the grave. A couple of military personal where burring the coffin that was empty. Maes stood next to Gracia holding Elysia. Maes was crying. Winery stood next to the Hughes' and Sciezska. The Fuhrer stood next to Riza. Riza just started at the grave not moving. Everyone was getting ready to leave. "Come on, Riza." Winery said, grabbing onto her shirt sleeve. Riza pulled away and fell to her knees. Everyone stopped walking and looked at her. _"Every breath I take, every move I make, every bond I break, every step I take, I'll be missing you."_ Riza started, singing in a low whisper, but loud enough that everyone could hear.

"_Ever single day, every word I say, every game I play, every night I stay, I'll be missing you. Oh can't I see, I belong too thee. How my poor heart aches, with every step I take. Every move I make, every vow I break, every smile I fake, every claim I stake, I'll be missing you."_ "Riza, come on." Winery said, trying to pick her up. Riza pulled Winery down with her. _"Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace. I dream at night I can only see your face."_ Riza said, she looked around to see that everyone was watching her.

"_I look around but it's you I can't replace. I feel so cold and I long for your embrace. I keep crying baby, baby, please. Oh can't I see I belong to thee. How my poor heart aches with every step I take. Ever move I make, every vow I break, every smile I fake, every claim I stake. I'll be missing you... I'll be missing you."_ Riza stopped, and started to cry. She walked over to grave and laid down. "Come back." she started sobbing. Everyone was crying by now. "Please." Riza said, with a sniffle. Havoc and Maes walked over to her and picked her up. "No let me go!" Riza cried.

"_Someone's on the rag." Roy said. "Shut up and drive!" Riza yelled, hitting him with her shoe. _

"_Who said I'm going to act like I'm married to Riza." Roy asked, looking back. "You'll get to sleep with her." Maes said. "I'm in." Roy said._

"_Are we there yet?" Roy asked. "No." Riza said. "How about now?" Roy asked. "No." Riza said, a little annoyed. "Are we there yet?" he asked. "NO!" Riza yelled. _

"_I got to go tinkle." Roy cried. "Hold it." Riza said. "WHAT! I can't hold it any more!" Roy cried. "What did you do during the war?" Havoc asked. "I'd drop my pants and take a damn piss." Roy said. _

"_Gross. Old people making out." Ed said. "Edward! I'm not old!" Roy and Riza yelled. _

XXX

Riza sat in her bed. "Eat for me Riza." Maes said, holding a spoon full of hot soup in it. Riza moved her head to the other side. "Riza, what about the baby?" Maes asked. She shook her head, and brought her hands up. "Riza. That baby is the only thing you have left of him." Maes said. "He's not dead." Riza said. "Riza doing this will make you even more sick." Maes said with a sigh. "Go away Maes." Riza said, in a low whisper. Maes didn't move. "Go away!" she yelled, turning her head and looking at him. He placed the bowl down. He got up and walked out of the room. "She's only going to get worse." He said, sitting down next to Winery and Havoc.

XXX

Roy moaned. "What the hell." he said, opening his eyes. "I fell like I fell off a cliff." he mumbled. "Well you where more pushed then fell." A man said. Roy's eyes widened, and looked at the man. It was Scar. "So you going to kill me?" Roy said, starting up at the cave like ceiling. "I was, but I'm not." he said. "Hey look the guy's awake!" A little kid yelled, pointing. "So what happened?" Roy asked, looking around. "You where shot." Scar said. "I was shot!" he yelled, trying to sit up. "You have to lay down." three little kids said, pushing Roy back down.

"Hey wait, no, he's going to hurt Riza!" Roy yelled. "Riza. Riza Hawkeye?" Scar asked. "No, Riza Mustang. Was Hawkeye. Oh god." Roy said, smacking his forehead. "He's gone insane." A little boy said. "I have to get to her, what if something happened?" Roy asked. "Everything is fine. Once you heal, Edward will take you home." Scar said. "Ed?" Roy asked. "Yeah. I'm right here." Ed said, with a yawn. "Am I smoking something or just really drunk?" Roy asked.

"..." Everyone started at him. "You're an idiot." Ed said. "So you came all the way from Central to come and get me?" Roy asked. "Yeah, pretty much." Ed said, with a yawn. "You're the best son I could ever have!" Roy cried. "Yeah, what ever I got to pee." Ed said, walking away. "What an ass." Roy said. Scar rolled his eyes and got up.

XXX

Winery walked into the room. Riza was dressed. "Where do you think you're going?" Winery asked. "Out." she said, walking past Winery. "Riza." Winery said. Riza walked out the front door. She looked down at her stomach. It was already starting to get plump. She sighed and walked into a small café. "Can I take you order, Mrs. Riza?" a young girl asked. "I'll take a small cup of soup, and a tea." Riza said. Riza had always come to the café with Roy for lunch. She sighed.

It was almost the whole talk of Central. Roy Mustang had died. Riza didn't believe it. But a small part of her thought he was gone. She took a long breath in. Why did everything end up bad. It was like the whole world was against her. The young girl came by and dropped off the soup and tea. Riza ate slowly. It was the first time she had eaten in about two days. Once she was done she looked in her pockets for her money. "Just perfect." Riza said to her self. She walked up and told the manager that she had lost her money. "I'll be back in a minute. I just have to go to the house, and get some money." Riza said.

"You pay now or do dishes." he said. "Fine let me use your phone and I'll call and get Winery to come and bring me money." Riza said. "Pay now, or do dishes." the man said. "Ugh... you are so lucky I don't have a gun on me." Riza started yelling things at the man. "I'll pay for her." a young man said. He had messy blonde black hair, and violet eyes. "Sure." the manager said, walking away. "Ass whole." Riza mumbled. "Um... miss do you mind if I walk you home?" the young man said walking after her. "I think I can walk my own self home thank you." Riza said, annoyed. "But miss." he said, trying to be nice.

"Do you get your kicks my flirting with pregnant woman?" Riza asked. "Uh no." he said. "Then leave me alone." Riza said, and started walking faster. After a minute she got tired and turned around. "Will you leave me alone!" she yelled. "Miss I think you should let me walk you home." he said. "I'm home good day." Riza said, walking onto the property of her home. She shut the gate, and walked up the drive way. "What an annoying man." she mumbled, walking into the house.

XXX

"Women are so annoying!" Envy yelled, walking into the room. Dante, Lust, and Sloth looked at them with a glare. "I tried to be nice, and what do I get, I'll tell you I get yelled at!" he yelled, punching a hole in the wall. Lust rolled her eyes and sat down. "It better be pregnancy hormones or I'm going over there and betting the shit out of her." Envy said. Dante sighed. "You're supposed to make her like you." Dante said. "Are you even going to tell me why!" Envy yelled. "Think Envy." Sloth said. "The Flame Alchemist is a strong person. Just think about what his kid would be like." Sloth said.

"You get into that woman's heart. She falls in love with you. Once she has the kid, kill her. Take the baby. We can raise it to be much more powerful then it's father." Sloth said. Dante sighed. "Well all I know is Pride better find his body soon." Dante said, annoyed. Envy sighed and sat down next to Lust.

A/N Time.

See I told you there was nothing to worry about. Well other then the Homunculi. But hey Roy's alive. I'll update soon. Later.

-Ember


	6. Good god!

Every Breath I Take

"I'm going to go get some food for dinner." Riza said, grabbing her purse. "Riza really, your almost nine months pregnant you shouldn't be out." Winery said, with a sigh. "I'll be back in a little bit." Riza smiled, walking out of the house. She closed her eyes as she shut the door behind her. As she walked down the street she brought her hand up and laid it on her stomach. _I think we'll have spaghetti to night_ Riza thought. _I'm going to need noddles tomatoes. _

Riza sighed to her self as she walked home from the market. It had been months since Roy had been gone but it felt as if he was still there. Riza looked up and froze. "Hello, General Hakuro." Riza said, walking past him. "Do you mind if I walk you home, Hawkeye?" he asked. "Mustang, sir." she said. "Hm?" he asked. "It's Mustang now." she said. "Oh yes that's right." he said, with a irritated look. "So how are you holding up?" he asked. "I'll survive." she said, simply.

"Isn't the baby due soon?" he asked. "Yes sometime this mouth." Riza said, plainly. "Well, shouldn't you be off your feet?" he asked. "Have a nice day, General." Riza said, walking up the drive way. She shut the gate and walked to the house. She closed the door behind her. "You're finally home." Winery said. Riza rolled her eyes. "Sorry it took me so long." Riza said.

"Here, I'll make dinner. Why don't you go take a nice bath" Winery said. Riza sighed as she made her way up the stairs. _I'm pregnant not handicapped..._ Riza thought. The door bell rang. "I got it!" Winery yelled. Riza sighed and walked to her bathroom. She closed the door behind her and started the water. _I just wish he would come back to me..._ Riza sighed, as she striped from her clothing. She laid down in the bath tub, staring up at the ceiling. _"Every breath I take, every move I make, every bond I break, every step I take I'll be missing you."_

Winery opened the front door. "Hello?" she asked. "Hello, I'm General Hakuro I wanted to see how Riza was." he said, with a smile. "We're about to eat dinner. Why don't you stay and eat with us." Winery said. _Hakuro... now where have I heard that name before..._ Winery thought. _The letter! _Hakuro followed Winery into the kitchen. "You can sit here." Winery said, pointing to a chair.

Riza sighed to her self as she climbed out of the shower. She dried her self off and changed into Roy's pajamas. _It still smells like him..._ Riza thought, hugging her self. "Riza!" Winery yelled. Riza mumbled something as she made her way to the kitchen. She sat down and stared out the window. Winery sighed, and put down three plate full of spaghetti. "Winery there is only two of us." Riza said. Winery pointed at Hakuro. "Oh Hi." Riza said, she rested her hand on her hand, as she took a bite of her spaghetti.

"How are you, Riza?" Hakuro asked. "I'm fine." Riza said, trying not to talk to him or anyone. "Well, that's good." he said. "Yep." Riza said. "So isn't the child going to be born soon?" he asked. "Yes." Riza said, annoyed. "Do you know what sexy it will be?" he asked. "The doctors say it will be a girl." Riza said. "Do you have a name yet?" he asked. "Yes." Riza said. "Oh." he said. "I think it matches great with her father." Winery said. "Yes." Riza said, with a small smile.

"And what is the name?" Hakuro asked. "Ember." Winery said. "Ember Mustang, heir to the flame." Riza said. Riza stood up and walked to the refrigerator. She grabbed out a carton of milk. She sighed as she made her way back to the table. Her eyes widened as she fell to the ground. Winery jumped up. "Oh my god Riza!" Winery screamed. She nearly fainted. "I'm in labor!" Riza yelled. Hakuro smirked. He stood up and walked over to her. "Good, I've been waiting a good long time for this." he said, his voice changing. Envy smirked. "Took you long enough girly."

A/N Time

I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. It's just I'm having a lot of stuff happen right now. My grandpa just died, and I'm having trouble thinking of things. This time I promise I will update soon. Oh and sorry for the shortness. Later

-Sakura.


	7. Just so you know

Hi everyone. I know it has been a long time since Ive updated any of my stories, but I am currently working on revising most of my fics. I hope this makes all of you very happy. lol. so with in the next week or two I should either have a new chapter up or a revision to one of my priveous fics that have been complete :D


	8. You Son Of A Bitch

Chapter eight: You Son Of A Bitch.

Every Breath You Take

Riza screamed out in pain. So much for having a baby in the hospital. She glared her amber eyes staring down at the man/woman who sat in between her legs. "Get the fuck away from me!" She yelled, kicking the man in the head.

Envy grabbed his head. "You fucking bitch!" He yelldd grabbing her arm. "You'll be dead before the days up." A sedistic smile plasted on his face.

Riza turned and looked at Winry who was tired up sitting in the kitchen. Her blue eyes stared at the older woman. Horror was the only thing Riza could make out on her face.

Riza threw her had back a scream left her throat. "Ugh... they better get here soon..." Envy said in disgust as he looked at the woman in front of him.

XXX

"What do you mean Homunculi?" Roy asked, as him and Edward ran down a long corredor.

"Homunculi... are basically what results when we try to do human transmutation." Edward said, the three of them stopped.

"So your mother?" Roy asked. Al looked at Edward.

"Yeah... our mother." He said. "Damnit! Which way leads to central!"

"Im sure its this way brother." Al said, pointing to the right.

"I dont want to get to HQ its to far from our house." Roy said, a look of distress was written across his face.

XXX

"Why wont she stop screaming!" Wrath screamed covering his ears. "Make her stop!"

"If you don't stop Im going to kill you!" Envy yelled a look of pure rage crosses his face.

"It wont be much longer." Sloth said. "Pride should be here soon and all will be done." Sloth turned and looked at Winry.

Shock was written across the young girls face. "Y-youre Ed and Al's mom."

"Not quite." Her eyes lowered.

"This is taking to long." Roy said, anger rolling off of him. Ed sat on his shoulders and he on Al's.

"Yeah well saving your ass wasn't on my to do list either!" Ed yelled the three of them almost falling over.

"Brother stop moving to much." Al said.

"Damnit all!" Ed yelled trying to figure out how to get up.

XXX

"They still haven't found any of the bodies?" Dante asked. Anger ran across her face as she sat in the fuhere's desk.

"There is nothing to worry about. The boys are gone and Envy and Sloth are taking care of the child. You worry to much." The Fuhere smiled. "Nothing to worry about at all."

XXX

Roy, Ed and Al ran down the hall way of Centle HQ. "Do you think they're still he?" Roy asked his back presses againt the wall the three of them making their way to the Fuhere's office.

"I think it about time for me to make my way to the Mustangs." Roy glared why would the Fuhere be going to his home.

"I want her body while your at it. Ill need a new body soon enough. Dont let Envy kill her yet."

"That's what you think." Roy said. A snap ringing down the corridor.

A/N

Sorry it took so long to update but I have been with out a computer for a few years but i got a droid phone so i can write on that. I also moved from Florida to California so things have been crazy for me. I should be able to update alot more often so i hope you liked the chpater. Also sorry for misspeling and bad grammar. I am writting this on a phone lol.


End file.
